The Random Encounter and Adventures
by Sabeenbean
Summary: It's about a girl called Alice. She's a Doctor Who fan. She wishes he was real, but she thinks he isn't real. One day she encounters him randomly she decides to go with him on his adventures. They are tense and scary, but fun. They encounter many aliens seen in Doctor Who. Alice gets more surprised each time. It's my first story so I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As everyone is I am a thirteen year old Doctor Who fan. Every fan wants him to be real, but the sad thing is he will never be real in the real world. He's just a guy pretending to be the Doctor and that guy is always shown on TV on these epic adventures thats not even real at all. That kind of changed completely.

It was in the morning as I was getting ready for school in my room. I was at the front door putting my shoes on and I heard, "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE"

"Ugh," it these little kids again, the last time I fell for it the little kids fell over laughing as they were trying to say this was all worth it. Then I told their mom, and of course they were grounded for a year. That year wasn't up yet, I guess they want to see if I fell for it. Well I'm going to go and get them in trouble.

I walked outside and saw a man running from Dalek looking creatures. Of course they're not real I said to myself as I ran toward the man that was running away. It's probably the little kids art project. Their mom always comes to mines and asks for advices. It's really annoying, but I always thought how could she mange her kids, the kids are 9 year old maniacs. Not the good kind. Then I focused my thoughts on the man running.

"Excuse me, but why are you running away from these creatures, they're not even real" I said to him. That man stared at me as I was out of my mind. He knows they're not real right? This is the real world. I can't help thinking he's actually The Doctor. He acts like him alright.

"Whats your name, hurry! By the way I'm the Doctor" the Doctor said to me.

"I'm Alice, and seriously why are you running away from fake Daleks, are you thinking they're real. Please don't tell me you fell for the little kids' pranks." I said to the so-called Doctor.

" First of all, how do you know they're Daleks and second of all why would little kids' know about Daleks?"

"Please don't tell me you know about Daleks without watching Doctor Who." I said to the Doctor.

"What's Doctor Who?" the Doctor asked, " It sounds familiar."

Great now I bumped into a guy that thinks he's the Doctor and he thinks he's being chased by real Daleks. Now he's telling me he doesn't know what Doctor Who is. It's like the most famous show in the world. Then I suddenly saw a blue police box and decided to try asking the Doctor if he can take me to his TARDIS.

"Well if your the Doctor prove it by showing me the TARDIS, and don't try to fool me. I know what a TARDIS is and how it is like," I kind of ordered him.

"Fine, I need to bring you with me anyways, these Daleks are going to kill you if I don't. Now come on," the Doctor said in a tired voice. Then he started to run toward the blue box and I followed.

We were stopped midway. The Daleks apparently had others to capture the Doctor in front of us hiding. The Doctor was nervous and that made me nervous too.

"What do you want?" he asked the Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE OUR GREATEST ENEMY!" the Dalek replied in a, well Dalek way.

"You called me greatest? Well, thats great. Now Daleks are thinking I'm the greatest." the Doctor said as he tried to get us out of the situation.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it toward the DALEK's eyestalk. " I've got the setting right so I can explode this planet."

"You wouldn't destroy your precious Earth" the Dalek replied fearfully.

"Well I'm going to and if you guys don't back off in five seconds, I'm going to make you go boom."

I look at the Doctor and thought no way he would do that, what if he's lying, if he is that would be good.

The Daleks seemed unsure how they would make of this. The Doctor dramatically, in slow motion touches the button on his sonic screwdriver and told the Daleks, " I hate you, and I want you all gone forever, why is a planet going to stop me!"

The Daleks backed off and the Doctor quickly took my hand and ran to the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and went in. I followed him.

I gasped as I went in. It was bigger in the inside than the outside. It was amazing, even though I saw it on TV over and over again. "Oh my gosh! It's, it's bigger in the inside than the outside! Your really the Doctor! I can't believe it. Everyone thinks your just a TV show character. My dream comes true!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Yes, I'm surprised. Who wouldn't be? The Doctor and I was in the TARDIS. I was sitting on the rail and he was looking at the TARDIS computer. I looked at the Doctor closely and realized he looked like the tenth. The tenth was always my favorite, partly because he was the first Doctor I ever knew. I eventually knew the rest. The Doctor looks at me. Of course he should be confused. He's probably wondering how the whole world knows about him but never thought he was real.

Then he looked at the controls and said in a sad sort of way, " Since you seem to know all about me why don't we go on one adventure. Just one." I looked at him and thought he was crazy. Never a thirteen year old went with the Doctor to see the universe.

"I guess I can do that" I said

Then he looked at me and asked, " What's your whole name anyways?"

" Alice Smith" I said as I looked at him. I'm still thinking about how he couldn't be real, this is just a cruel joke on me. This couldn't be real.

"Hmm, I heard that name somewhere, but I bet there's a lot of Alice Smiths in the world," the Doctor asked in a happy way, " So where do you want to go?"

" Gallifrey," I said, but then I wished I never said that, because his expression went cold.

"No, I can't do that, Gallifrey has been gone for a long time" the Doctor said.

" Can't you travel back in time?" I asked, I know his answer.

" I can, but I can't cross my own time line,"

Of course, he would say that. Then I thought about all the adventures that the Doctor had on TV. There was one place that I've always wanted to go. It was the planet of Sto. I don't know why, probably because my favorite episode about a flying titanic that comes from Sto, crashing down into Earth. In the end the Doctor saved both things, but let people he cared about. I just love that episode, but I can't have him knowing that. For all I know he might have never reached there yet

"Anywhere, just make it be amazing" I said.

"Well, I guess I'll go for my favorite. I can't tell you until we reach there," the Doctor said with a laugh.

The Doctor flicked some levers, pushed some buttons and yelled " Hold on tight! It's going to be a rough ride!"

I held onto the rail and laughed as the TARDIS shakes. I've been on many roller coasters, but this might be the best one ever.

The the TARDIS stopped shaking. The Doctor stepped outside, closed his eyes and said "Allons-y, London!"

I stared at him and said " of all the places you could choose, you chose London?"

"Yes of course, since you live in the United States, I thought you could try out London," the Doctor said as he looked at me and grinned, " it is my favorite place after all."

I stepped out and saw it was grim and scary. This is definitely not London.

"Doctor? I think you should see this."

After the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS he took a good look around. "This isn't London or Earth..." the Doctor said, "This can't be good."

"Where is this?" I said as I saw Daleks all around us.

"Skaro," the Doctor replied quietly, "I shouldn't have you with me, now we are in a big trouble."

"Oh my god!" I shouted in fear.

Oops.

The Daleks all turned toward us and said "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO ROSE TYLER!"

"What?"

"I WILL SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME, YOU WILL BE BROUGHT TO ROSE TYLER!"

"WHAT!" the Doctor said as he staggers back "Rose?"

"YES ROSE"

I stared at the Dalek as I wonder what was happening.

"Doctor what's happening?"

"I don't know, I don't have a good feeling"

We walked into a great big dome with the Daleks.

"Doctor?" a blonde headed girl asked, "Is that you?"

"Rose?"


End file.
